


Aesthetic

by V_mum



Series: The Reader Insert Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Punnery, Short One Shot, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: who ever said that the reader insert had to be life-changing and all amazing to the monsters they meet?cant they just be bros who know each other??why does the fate of monster kind rely on ever reader insert??aka this is me being a dork and writing what probably would happen if i, personally, bumped into a pair of skeletons on a subway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had a blast writing this
> 
> if yours truly, V-mum the writer, was actually the reader insert:

Staring.

Blatant Staring.

You had been blatantly staring at him and you knew it.

He knew it, too.

You had been staring and oh no he was certainly getting the wrong idea.

I mean, if you were going to blatantly stare at anyone in the group, it wasn’t going to be him, it probably would have been the _super tall_ one of his kind standing at his side, not this much more averagely sized one.

But you weren’t.

You were staring at the short one and he had- after who _knew_ how long of just _staring_?- turned abruptly in the middle of his conversation with the other skeleton and leveled you with _the_ most unamused expression you had ever seen.

Shit.

Uh.

Oh god, now you were still starring.

Out of shock.

Seriously.

God you’re still staring why won’t you just look away?

“Hate to break our staring contest here, pal, but I won’t ever _blink_.”

You continue to stare.

Floored.

Lack of amusement becomes a dead pan.

“Seriously?”

You have to agree with him.

I mean, are you _really_ still sitting there staring?

“SANS, PERHAPS THEY ARE BROKEN?”

The taller one may be right.

Maybe your brain just cracked up and that’s why you’re still staring.

“Either your right or their just _really_ dumb.”

Well that’s rude.

Then again, so is staring.

He’s also kind of annoyed at this point.

He looks like he’s about to say something again when you finally manage to blink, and that breaks your spell.

“That’s the jacket I lost.”

_Silence._

“Uh?” not-amused skeleton man is stunned.

“ _Dude._ ” You blink again, _still_ staring.

Now might be a good time to mention you’re also just a little high?

But that is 100% your old jacket from years ago.

You pull on the red jacket that you your self are wearing and point at the end, right near the zipper. “theres a star.” You used to use it instead of your name way back when; you sharpied it on everything. Like a mark of ownership.

Sans, as he had been called, is shocked. “Yeah.”

“ _dude._ ” You repeat.

“heheh.” Sans seems at a loss for words, momentarily.

“I lost that to a river on mount Ebott during a flood on a hike, how did you get it?”

“I FOUND IT IN WATERFALL UNDERGROUND!” the taller skeleton puffs up, amazed. “HUMAN, THIS IS OUTSTANDING!”

He turns to the shorter one, “SANS, THIS MUST BE A SIGN! DESTINY! FATE! A NEW FRIEND!”

“Can’t argue with destiny and fate.”

You laugh. You whip out your phone and snap a picture of the now greatly-amused skeleton man. “Ho, man, no one’s going to believe me saying I found a skeleton walking around in my old jacket! Man and I always dug skeletons. Big guy’s totally right, this is _destiny_!”

“DESTINY!” the taller skeleton of the two jumps to his feet, both fists in the air. “HUMAN, DESTINY HAS BROUGHT YOU TO MEET MY BROTHER AND I! YOU MUST BE OUR FRIEND, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND SANS, MY LAZYBONES BROTHER, HAVE BEEN PULLED TO YOU BY THE FATES THEMSELVES!”

You find yourself excited by the boisterous skeleton and jump up to your feet as well, raising both hands into the air in mimicry. “HECK YEAH, SKELEDUDE! FIRST MONSTER PAL AND FIRST DESTINY PAL! WOO!”

Papyrus turns on his brother quickly, “SANS, WHAT DO YOU WAIT FOR, BROTHER?! JOIN US IN OUR CELEBRATORY CHANTING!”

Shorter skeleton slumps in his chair. “You said it yourself, bro. I'm’a humerous ol’ lazy bones.”

“I NEVER SAID YOU WERE FUNNY.”

“Lighten up, bro. don’t be so _stern_ um.”

“A skeleton cracking bone puns!” you feel determination. “a skelepun.”

“you betcha.” Sans shoots back.

“I dig it.” you nod decidedly. “New pals: Skeledude and skelebro my cool skelepun friends.”

“I REFUSE TO BE CALLED A SKELEPUN.”

“Aw, bro.”

“Skeledude is pun hater.” A dramatic sigh. “I don’t know if we can still be pals, skeledude. The _stapes_ are kinda riding.”

Sans approves with a chuckle.

Papyrus deflates. “FINE. I AM A _SKELEPUN_.”

“Puntastic.” You give him a thumbs up. “You can be a skelepal instead, dude.”

“THAT IS ACCEPTABLE!”

“Man, I gotta get high on the subway more often.”

What a weird day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny friends update and another weird encounter.

Today you ride the train home from work not-so-high.

It’s decidedly less fun, as no magical skeleton monsters appear wearing your jacket or screaming about destiny friendship.

Lame.

Although, you still saw those two around. Papyrus made do on staying your friend. He’d put his number in your phone and gotten yours, and by that extention, Sans had your number too and you had his from Papyrus.

You mostly texted but, Papyrus likes to call you up in the morning to play with him at the park in the snow. Winter was coming to a close, unfortunately, but you’d had fun in all those snowball fights and such. You wonder if Papyrus would still be calling you out in other seasons. As he’d said it, you were his only human friend that gets up early enough to join him on his ‘morning training runs’.

You didn’t see Sans as much. He tagged along to the park rarely, and you saw him once in the town when you both showed up at the same coffee shop. That’s about it.

He still loves texting you really bad jokes at all hours of the night, though. that’s some good stuff.

You stop thinking about your destiny bros as you’re yanked from your thoughts by a loud, boisterous laugh.

Oh hell that…

Oh, dear, your staring on the bus again.

But its not every day you get to see a fish woman in what looks like some sort of Bleach Cousplay, suplexing a dragon-dinosaur in a magical girl Sailormoon outfit.

Why is it that the weird monsters always ride your bus.

At least you aren’t so high today that you can’t stop staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know i dont personally think id approach undyne and alphys unless i was high off my rocker so sorry folks Reader didn't go for it.
> 
> ahah small drabble to warm up for writing today

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that was fun
> 
> it's fun to write something casual and not dramatic
> 
> also this is my sense of humor when i'm not trying. i find literally everything funny i am so easily amused. this story is absolutely hilarious and im pretty sure i'm the only one who'd think that because it's probably boring to any other reader.


End file.
